So Not The Drama
by Eddy13
Summary: As Kim and Ron prepare for their Senior Prom, Drakken prepares a new plan to take over the world. My take on what the Senior Prom would've been like.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know. I've already got so many projects in the works that starting another would be crazy. But I got the urge to write a story based on what I thought happened at Kim and Ron's Senior Prom, considering there aren't exactly a lot of those around. It will also be sort of a lead-in to "Graduation". Remember, I don't own Kim Possible. Believe me, if I did, it would still be on tv. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I.**

Middleton High was alive with more activity than usual. The reason behind this was the upcoming Senior Prom. With it only a week away, all the seniors were abuzz with the boys talking about who was going with who and the girls gossiping about what they were going to wear. However, the biggest thing they were going on about revolved around a certain pair. A pair who, almost exactly one year ago, finally hooked up.

The female half of that pair had just completed making final preparations for the dance.

As Kim Possible walked towards her locker, her arms loaded down with papers and other things, she was unaware that someone was following her until they struck.

"Excuse me, Miss Possible" came a cheesy British accent behind her "But I was wondering if you would mind accompanying me to the Senior Prom".

Kim couldn't help but giggle as she turned around to face her boyfriend.

"You know you don't need to ask me, Ron" she said with a smirk "You are my boyfriend after all. Who else would I be going with?"

"I know" Ron Stoppable said with a shrug "But considering it's pretty much our anniversary, I wanted to do it properly".

Kim's eyes lit up "Oh, Ron. That's so sweet".

"So, have you got a dress for the dance yet?" Ron asked as they reached Kim's locker.

"Not yet" Kim said as she opened her locker and stuffed her things into it "Monique and I are going shopping after school. Then we can focus on getting you a tux".

"Oh, what's wrong with the blue tux I wore last year?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Kim said as she turned to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck "I just think you'd look more handsome in black".

"Well, you know what's best for me" Ron said with a smile.

"I sure do" Kim said before she leaned in and softly kissed him.

The two were so wrapped up in their kiss that they didn't pay attention to the locker until they heard the sound of somebody yell and fall out of their seat. Parting, they looked to the computer to see Wade climbing back into his chair.

"Could you guys please keep the locker closed when you do that?" the tech guru asked.

"Sorry, Wade" Kim said apologetically before turning to the matter of why she was contacted "Anything going down?"

"Just wanted to call in to say that it's all quiet on the villain front" Wade said "Looks like you guys might finally have a dance without an incident".

"Bout time" Ron said "I'd say we were overdue for one".

"Tell me about it" Kim said before she began rattling off all the past experiences they had with dances on her hand "Speed shoes, synthodrones and robots, Bonnie rigging the voting, and…" she turned sheepishly to Ron "You getting locked in a closet".

"Hey, I already told you I forgave you for that" Ron said.

"I know" Kim said with a frown "But it was still a harsh thing for me to do".

"Hey, let's just put that all behind us" Ron said happily as he put his hands around Kim's waist.

"You're right" Kim said as she recipicated the gesture by putting her arms around Ron "This dance is going to be perfect".

**II.**

Dr. Drakken was feeling low. Lower than low. In fact, he was downright depressed. A fact that his normally lippy henchwoman noticed as he slumped in his chair.

"Why are you bluer than usual, Dr. D?" Shego inquired.

"Shego" Drakken said mournfully "Do you know what day it will be in one week?"

"Uh, May 10th?" the green-minted woman offered.

"Yes, and do you know what significance that day has?" Drakken asked, hoping she'd get what he was saying.

"Uh, that's around prom time for high schoolers?" Shego asked before a bitter look crossed her face "Oh, are you thinking that because it's just about one year since Princess and Doofus Boy hooked up? Come on, I know your synthodrone was partially responsible for that, but you can't blame yourself for them getting together".

"I wasn't, but thank you for dredging up that unpleasant thought, too" Drakken huffed.

"Then what's eating you?" Shego demanded.

"In case you've forgotten, that was also the day I almost took over the world!" Drakken yelled, his face turning from blue to red.

"Wait, that's what's got you down?" Shego said in disbelief "Come on, every scheme you've had has failed. Besides, I thought you were over that?"

"So did I" Drakken said solemnly as he looked over a book of pictures depicting the events of that day "But as the time of when it happened draws closer, I can't help but get more and more depressed. I was so close to world domination that I could almost taste it. Kim Possible was defeated, my Diablo bots were everywhere, the planet was in chaos. If not for that bumbling fool admitting his feelings for Possible and perking her spirits up, the world would be mine right now! And didn't I tell you that scrapbooking the incident wouldn't make me feel any better?!" he shouted at the henchman holding a camera.

"Well, then what will?" Shego asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe taking over the world this time?!" Drakken shouted as he stood up "Maybe what I want is another chance to come closer than I've ever had before to achieve my objective of world conquest?!"

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, Dr. D" Shego said "But you can't change the past".

"Hmm, you're right, that would be too risky, even with today's technology" Drakken mumbled "No, what I need is an army that Kim Possible can't stop so easily. An army just as powerful as the Diablos but don't need such a signal to control them. But where would I get something like tha…" He stopped when a thought struck him.

"That's it!" Drakken said as he snapped his fingers.

"Uh, what's it?" Shego felt obligated to ask.

Drakken said nothing and instead ran towards his desk and picked up a pencil. He then began scribbling on a piece of paper as his idea flowed through his brain.

"Yes, yes!" Drakken practically screamed "This will definitely work! Oh, Shego, I have a job for you".

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of my story. Also, thanks to guest Beckman for commenting on the 'scrapbooking bit' from "Oh No! Yono!". Personally, I felt it would fit Drakken better than Monkey Fist. Anyway, I don't own Kim Possible, cause if I did, she would've got better treatment.**

* * *

**I.**

Club Banana was always Kim's favorite store outlet. True, Ron had pointed out that the merchandise was the same as Smarty Mart's (as well as much cheaper), but it wasn't just the brand that mattered to Kim. Being that the outfits were designed by Coco Banana himself, they were of superb quality. And when it came to prom dresses and accessories, Club Banana had the best.

"I'm telling you, Girl" Monique said as she and Kim looked through the prom section "Employee discount doesn't come in any handier then around prom time".

"You said it" Kim agreed as she briefly looked over a tasteful purple dress before deciding to ask her friend something "So, are you going with someone this time?"

"Nah" Monique replied as a beautiful dark blue dress caught her eye "I figure that I'd let the boys see what they can't have".

"Oh, well, you can always come with Ron and me" Kim offered.

"Are you kidding?" her friend asked as she looked over the blue dress "It's your anniversary with your man. You don't want a third wheel tagging along on something like that".

"Rufus is coming along" Kim replied.

"Yeah, but that little guy will most likely stay by the concession table" Monique countered before declaring "I think this dress is just me".

As Monique rushed off to the changing rooms, Kim continued looking through the racks and racks of dresses. She was undecided in the kind of outfit that she wanted. She had overdone blue, she had enough of both purple and green, and while she looked good in black, she felt like wearing something with lighter colors for this dance.

She was about to decide to just fish one of her old outfits out of her closet when she reached the end of the rack. Hanging in the far back was a white dress. It was a simple outfit, but for some reason, Kim felt a huge attraction to it. Pulling it out, she studied it carefully. Despite its simplicity, it was rather lovely and it seemed to be just her size. Her curiosity peaked, she ran towards the changing room just as Monique emerged in the blue dress she had been inspecting.

"Found something you like?" Monique inquired as she watched her friend run into the booth.

"Possibly" Kim replied.

A few moments later, Kim emerged wearing the dress and looked in the mirror. The outfit clung to her in just the right places and seemed to fit her like a second skin, while at the same time, wasn't as constricting as the dress she wore the time she posed as a model. Twirling around, Kim continued studying her reflection, becoming more and more satisfied with her find and wondering just how a certain blonde would react to seeing her in this.

"You know" Monique pointed out "I believe we have some matching heels and gloves to go with that".

Kim turned around to face her friend with a radiant smile.

"Sold".

**II.**

Shego quietly crept through the grounds leading up to the estate. It was simple for her to slip past the security surrounding the house. Looking for a way inside the house, she spotted an open window. Climbing through, she landed catlike on the floor. Now she needed to find her objective.

Hearing somebody coming, Shego quickly ran down the hall to avoid being seen. She understood Drakken's desire to not have Kim Possible know about his latest scheme until it was too late, even if it sounded like another one of his 'abject failures'. Hearing the person behind her coming closer, she quickly leaped upward and used her arms and legs to pin herself to the ceiling. The owner of the house then walked under her. Thankfully, he didn't notice her and moved on.

Sighing with relief, Shego leaped down and proceeded with her mission. Sneaking carefully through the house, she began searching for a specific room. After what felt like a hundred tries, she was about ready to give up when she spotted a door leading to the basement. Figuring this was the only place left her target could be, Shego opened the door and walked downstairs.

It was there that she had hit paydirt. She had found the lab. Now to find what Drakken sent her to get. Running to the desk, she went through the papers on it, searching for specific documents. It didn't take her long to find them. Normally, she would have grabbed the papers and run off, but Drakken had made it clear to do this secretly. Pulling out a digital camera, Shego began taking photographs of the desired documents. She had just taken the last one when she heard someone coming again. Looking around for an exit, she spotted a window leading above ground. Jumping up, she opened it and climbed out just as the door to the lab opened.

She was gone before Professor Green even noticed she was there.

**III.**

Ron was used to doing things on his own. It was one of the things that came with having a female for a best friend since childhood. After school, Kim and Monique had taken off for the mall to find their prom outfits. Ron had offered to come along to give his opinion, but Kim had wanted her dress to be a surprise for the prom. So now, he found himself at Bueno Nacho with Rufus eating his regular order of nacos, chimeritos, and a grande sized soda.

"Well, Rufus" Ron said to the naked mole rat with a mouthful of naco "Any ideas on what to do tonight since Kim isn't with us?"

"Um, uh uh" Rufus said with a shrug in between scarfing down nachos.

"Yeah, me neither" Ron said before sucking on his soda.

"Hey, Ron man" came a familiar voice. Ron turned and saw his good buddy Felix Renton wheeling up to him with a tray of food on his chair.

"Felix, dude" Ron said full heartedly "How you been my man?"

"Pretty well" Felix said with a shrug "Been awhile since I've seen you".

"Yeah, sorry" Ron said sheepishly "With the whole 'me-and-Kim-dating' thing, I've been spending most of my time with her".

"So I've heard" Felix replied "So, you and her are just about to celebrate your first year as a couple. How you handling that?"

"Pretty well" Ron said "Right now, she's out shopping for a dress. Oh, by the way, are you going to the dance?"

"Actually, that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you" Felix said uncomfortably "There is a girl I want to ask, but I wanted to talk to you first".

"Oh, so you've got your eye on somebody, eh?" Ron said enthusiastically "Come on, dude, who is it?"

"Well, it's somebody you know".

"Oh, Monique?" Ron asked "Cause I hear that she doesn't have a date for the dance".

"No, not her" Felix said "Even though she's pretty amazing, this is perhaps the coolest girl I've ever seen".

Ron froze for a minute. "Hey, now wait a minute. KP is _my_ girl".

"I didn't mean Kim!" Felix said, calming Ron down "I know that Kim is pretty great and all, but the girl I'm talking about is the most awesome girl in my eyes. She is so amazing in the arcade. I've seen her in action and she once scored on Zombie Mayhem even higher than me".

"Sounds like a pretty cool girl" Ron replied "The only girl I know who plays games that good is Zita Flores".

It was then that Felix looked off to the side and that's when it dawned on Ron.

"Wait!" Ron cried in surprise "That's her? Zita?"

"Yeah, Zita" Felix said embarrassingly "You know, your ex-girlfriend".

"Well, I don't know if I'd call her an ex-girlfriend" Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck "I mean, we tried going on one date and we ended up getting trapped in a virtual reality game".

"Well, I thought I'd talk to you first about dating her since I know you once had a thing for her and that dating a buddy's former crush goes against the Dude Code" Felix said.

"Felix, my man" Ron said enthusiastically "The Rondo is _so_ over Zita. I already have the best girl I could find. You don't need the green light from me to ask her out. Go for it".

"Wow. Thanks, pal" Felix said happily, glad that was out of the way.

"So, now that that's settled, are you going to ask Zita to the prom?" Ron asked.

It was then that a look of unease appeared on Felix's face. "Uh, well" he said with discomfort.

"Hold on" Ron said as he caught on "Have you even talked to her before?"

"It's not that easy" Felix admitted "She's just so pretty and amazing that I just can't even approach her".

"Yeah, I've been there" Ron agreed, recalling his own attempts to flirt with Zita.

As he watched the panic on Felix's face, a thought came to Ron's mind. A thought that Rufus immediately caught on to.

"Oh no" the naked mole rat said as he slapped his face with his paw.

"_I know it didn't really work out with Wade"_ Ron thought to himself _"But this time, there is no age difference. And besides that, I know more about asking Zita out than Monique_. _And while I'm sure that Kim would object to it, she doesn't need to find out. And I'm sure that as long as I don't do things like dress him like Lincoln or suggest inventing a love ray, it should work out_".

Convinced he was doing the right thing, Ron turned to his friend.

"Felix, buddy, old chum" he said with a grin as he put an arm around Felix's shoulders "Ron the Matchmaker is going to help you".

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Considering it was Valentine's Day, I felt it was good for the occasion to get this chapter up for it. Also, I'd again like to make special mention to guest Beckman about something I forgot to mention in my last note. How is scrapbooking not a good thing? If you recall, that was the gift a certain redhead gave her not-yet-boyfriend for Christmas. Anyway, I continue to not own Kim Possible, even though if I did, she'd have a renewed future. On with the story!**

* * *

**I.**

It didn't take long for Shego to return to the lair. Upon entering, she found Drakken waiting for her.

"Were you successful?" the blue scientist asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I got what you wanted" Shego said dryly as she tossed the digital camera with the pictures of the documents she had taken into Drakken's hands "Don't know why though".

"Marvelous, Shego!" the mad scientist said happily as he walked over to the computer to download and print the pictures "This is just the first step in my newest bid for world conquest! And the best part is, Kim Possible doesn't even know about it yet".

"Yeah, funny" Shego said as she lounged into a nearby chair and began filing her gloves "Even though you kept your Diablo plot under wraps, even from me, Princess still kicked your biscuit".

"Ah" Drakken said as he worked on the computer "The reason that failed is because I tipped my hand. This time, we're not even going to let Kim Possible know we're doing anything until it's too late".

"And just how are you going to stay that secretive?" Shego inquired "Sure, I managed to pull this job without alerting Kimmie, but something tells me that the rest of this plot won't be that easy".

"That's the beauty part, Shego" Drakken said after transferring the files from the camera to the computer "Since it's prom season, she'll be so wrapped up in her anniversary with her 'boyfriend' that she won't be paying much attention. All we have to do is stay under radar and use this window of opportunity to finish putting together my scheme. By the time Kim Possible catches wind of us, I'll be ready for her".

Despite how confident Drakken sounded and how careful he was being this time, Shego was still skeptical. After all, she heard it all before. Still, she decided to humor him and go along with his plan. Watching, she saw Drakken print out the pictures of the documents.

"Now that I have the first piece of my plan" Drakken said as he looked over the documents "It's time to move onto phase two".

Shego sighed "Alright, what do you need now?"

Drakken looked towards his sidekick with a maniacal grin.

**II. **

"Uh, you sure about this, Ron?" Felix asked with uncertainty.

"Absolutely, Felix, my compadre" Ron said enthusiastically "You want Zita to notice you? Then you gotta make a good first impression".

The duo was currently standing outside the arcade at the mall. Zita was inside the outlet hanging out with her friends. Unfortunately, the prospect of talking to his dream girl was making Felix a little nervous.

"Now just do what I told you" Ron said, giving his friend a last minute pep talk "Challenge her to a game. Since you and her both like games, you've already got some common ground between the two of you. It's the perfect way to start bonding".

"Well, okay" Felix said with a gulp before heading into the arcade while Ron stood back and watched.

At that moment, Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and climbed up onto the boy's shoulder before chittering into his ear.

"_Of course_ this is a good idea" Ron said defensively to his pet "When have I ever come up with a bad idea?"

Rufus gave him a look before chattering again, the word 'Kim' made very clear.

"Hey, there's an old saying" Ron replied "What KP doesn't know won't hurt _me_". And with that, he went back to watching his student work.

Nervously, Felix made his way up to Zita who had her back turned to him.

"Uh, hi" Felix said, his voice cracking.

Turning around, Zita looked to see Felix behind her. Felix hoped that his chair wouldn't put her off as it did Kim when he first met her, but fortunately, Zita made no comment about it.

"Hi" the Hispanic female said with a wave "I'm Zita Flores".

"I know" Felix said, gaining confidence "I've seen you around. Name's Felix Renton".

"Felix Renton?" Zita said with surprise "I've heard of you".

Felix's eyes lit up "You have?".

"Sure" Zita said with a nod "You're the only one who's as good as me at Zombie Mayhem".

"Well, glad to hear you've heard of me" Felix said, still feeling a bit nervous "Say, would like to play against me in a round of Zombie Mayhem?"

Zita smirked "Against you? You're on".

Felix sighed with relief as he and Zita went over to the Zombie Mayhem arcade game. Meanwhile, Ron watched with a smile as it appeared things seemed to be working out…

Or at least they _were_ until Felix and Zita finished their game with Zita having ten thousand points more than Felix.

"Hey, that was pretty fun" Zita said as she turned to face Felix "You wanna go aga…"

However, Felix was already tearing out of the arcade in embarrassment with Ron following, leaving Zita bewildered, yet at the same time, smiling.

"Dude, what happened?" Ron asked when he finally caught up with Felix "You usually play better than that".

"I choked, man!" Felix croaked "Going up against her made me panic and I played like a Kim-level newb. She must think I'm pathetic".

"No, she doesn't" Ron said, trying to boost his friend up "She told me herself. She's not shallow enough to be impressed with one's game skills. Though I think running out on her might set you back a bit".

"Great. So, instead of a loser, she'll think I'm a sore loser" Felix said with a sigh "What do I do now?"

"Easy" Ron said "We move on to Plan B".

"Which is?" Felix asked.

Ron instantly deflated "I haven't come up with it yet".

Both Felix and Rufus just groaned.

**III.**

It was late at night when Shego snuck into the lab. This one wasn't really well known, so even if they discovered her heist, Kim Possible wouldn't be aware of it. Creeping down the halls, she had to time her movements so as not to get caught by the security cameras. Eventually, she came across a web of McHenry lasers.

She smirked. Child's play.

With incredible speed and agility, she leaped over the first bunch of beams before landing squarely in the center on her knee. She then bounded to the side and up to avoid another few before landing on a handstand and finally catapulting herself across and onto the other side of the web.

With that out of the way, she eventually came to the door of the room housing her target. She tried turning the handle. It was locked. She figured. She could have easily burned the door away, but that would give away that she had been here. Fortunately, she always had a back up method of entrance.

Reaching into the hip pouch of her suit, she pulled out a Club Banana membership card. She didn't really need it to buy clothes since she just stole what she wanted most of the time, but it really came in handy for cases like this. Sliding the card into the lock of the door, she slid it downward and released the locking mechanism. With the doorway now open, she slid into the room, making sure she was alone and there weren't any cameras.

She was lucky.

Sneaking in, she crept up to the table in the center of the room. On it were beakers and tubes filled with all sorts of chemicals. Looking for the one Drakken had sent her to retrieve, she immediately spotted a rack of vials clearly labeled: Growth Formula.

Quickly, she grabbed one of the vials. If Drakken was right, they wouldn't even know it was missing.

With that, she was out of the room and gone.

**IV.**

The next day, school came and went without a hitch. Ron was still trying to come up with a new plan for Felix to win Zita over. Following the last class, he met Felix at his locker.

"Dude, maybe we should just give up" Felix said "I mean, thanks for trying, but maybe I'm not meant to be with Zita".

"Oh, don't talk like that" Ron said with a positive attitude "I didn't think Kim and I were meant to be together and looked what happened. We just need to come up with a surefire way to get Zita to like you".

"Yeah, but are you sure your next plan will work?"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing" Ron said with assurance "Just don't let KP find out".

"Find out about what?" came a voice from behind. The two turned to see Kim standing behind Ron.

"Ah, KP!" Ron cried out in surprise "I thought you were working with the decorations' committee today?"

"I was, but we got most of the basics done" Kim replied "I thought you and I could go looking for your tux today" she said before folding her arms and giving a suspicious look "What don't you want me to find out about?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Ron said as he waved his hands in front of Kim nervously before changing the subject "Are you sure you want to go tux shopping today? I mean, Felix and I did have plans".

"Oh no" Kim said firmly as she shook her head "Last time you blew me off to hang with Felix, I got coated in red paint. This time, you're coming with _me_. Besides, I want to get finding the tux out of the way".

"Sounds like the matter is closed, Ron" Felix said "You better go with her otherwise you'll never hear the end of it. We can follow through with those plans tomorrow".

"Well, okay" Ron said uncertainly "If you're sure". With that, he followed Kim, leaving Felix to silently breathe a sigh of relief.

As the duo walked down the halls, Ron decided to bring up a certain subject.

"So, any hints on what your dress looks like?" he asked hopefully.

Kim waved her fingers in front of his face. "Uh, uh. Not until the dance" she said teasingly.

"Oh, how come you get to see my tux, but I can't see your dress?" Ron asked with a moan.

Kim smirked "For one thing, I have better taste than you. Second, I want to see the look on your face when you see me in it for the first time".

"And how do you know I wouldn't want to see that same look on your face when you see me in my tux?" Ron asked.

Kim turned to him with a smirk and put her arms around him.

"Well, look at it this way" she said "You'll see that look when we find the perfect tux".

"Yeah?".

"Yeah" Kim replied as she leaned in. They were millimeters away from each other when…

"Oh, can't you two leave that until after you're out of the building?" came a familiar annoying voice to Kim.

Sighing, Kim pulled away from Ron to address her fellow cheerleader.

"I bet if Junior was attending Middleton High, you wouldn't mind making out with him in public, Bonnie" Kim replied.

"Well, yeah" Bonnie said like it was completely different than what was going on here "My BF is a total hottie, unlike yours".

Kim sneered "How many times do I have to tell you not to diss Ron? Besides, you didn't seem to mind being with him during Homecoming".

"Yeah, well, I was desperate at the time" Bonnie said with disgust "Now that I have a real hottie, I don't need to associate with that loser anymore".

"You know, you wouldn't have that 'hottie' if it weren't for me and Ron introducing him to you" Kim shot back.

"Are you expecting a 'Thank you'?" Bonnie replied "As if". And with that, she walked off, but not before turning back to Kim.

"Speaking of Homecoming" Bonnie said with a nasty smirk "You better not get your hopes up for becoming the Senior Prom queen. Now that I have a real boyfriend, I'll probably beat you out again, K".

Suppressing a growl, Kim merely took Ron's hand and walked out the door.

_**TBC…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's keeping up with this story, and if you will, could you recommend it to anyone you know? You know the drill, I don't own Kim Possible, even though I wish I did. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**I.**

"Ooh, that Bonnie!" Kim was still ranting when she and Ron arrived at the mall "Ever since she started dating Junior, she's gotten more high horse than ever! I wouldn't be surprised if she and Junior got married and she joined Senior as a villain!"

"Well, if she did, it would finally give you an excuse to kick her butt" Ron pointed out jokingly as they entered.

Kim briefly glared at Ron, then began laughing and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Thanks, I need that" she said with a smile before taking his hand "Now, come on. Let's find you an outfit that'll make you look more handsome than even Junior".

With that, the duo headed for Ted's Tuxes, the best store in the mall for men's promwear. Kim felt a sense of Déjà vu as she recalled when she was looking for a replacement for her mission outfit and Ron was giving his opinion on her choices, only this time, she was the one critiquing Ron's outfits. Well, she and Rufus, anyway.

First, Ron came out of the dressing booth wearing an Englishman's suit with coattails and a top hat.

"Nah" Kim said before pointing back into the booth.

"Nuh-uh" said Rufus as he shook his head.

A moment later, Ron was wearing a red suit that made him look like a matador.

"Next!" Kim immediately said.

"Pe-ew!" Rufus commented, holding his nose as if the suit gave off a stench.

Ron then emerged wearing a tux that looked even sillier than the polyester blue tux that he wore to last year's prom.

"Not. A. Chance" Kim growled as she gave a 'thumbs down'.

"Blech!" Rufus agreed as he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Finally, Ron came out wearing a tux that looked similar to the one Ron had worn the time he and Kim worked with Joe the Janitor, except he was wearing a blue tie instead of a red bowtie and instead of sneakers, this time he was wearing dress shoes.

"Perfect" Kim purred as looked over her devilishly handsome BF.

Hmm-hmm" Rufus said after giving a sharp whistle and nodding approvingly.

A few moments later, Kim and Ron emerged from the store, Ron's new tux in a bag in his hand. Deciding to spend the rest of the day in the mall, the two began to walk through the lanes. At the same time, Ron was still trying to pry what Kim's dress looked like out of his GF.

"Are you sure I can't even get a hint to what you're wearing, KP?" he was asking "I wanna get you a corset to go with it".

Kim's eyes immediately went wide as she whirled around to face her boyfriend.

"A what?!" she asked in shock as she raised an eyebrow.

"A corset" Ron answered simply "You know, one of those flower things girls wear on their wrists?"

"You mean a _corsage_?" Kim asked, mentally relieved and at the same time, amused at Ron misusing words again.

"Oh, is that what it's called?" Ron asked in surprise "Cause when I went to the florist to order one, he threw me out of his store".

"I'll bet" Kim said with a grin "And to answer your question, I think my dress will go with whatever flower you get".

"Well, that's good" Ron replied before his stomach started rumbling "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan" Kim answered as they went off to the food court.

**II.**

After having a hearty meal at the food court consisting of pizza, Kim and Ron left the mall, by which time, it was night. They then decided to drop off Ron's tux at his house before heading over to the park for a nice, romantic walk.

"Lovely tonight, isn't it?" Kim said as she looked up to starlight sky.

"As far as I'm considered" Ron said honestly as he gazed at his girlfriend "Any night with you is lovely".

"Very cheesy, Captain Romance" Kim said after laughing "But sweet, nonetheless".

"Well, that's good" Ron said happily as Kim snuggled up to his arm and laid her head on his shoulder before they walked on.

"You know" Kim said upon reflection "It's nice to spend time like this. No missions or anything interrupting our date, no tracking villains halfway around the globe to distract us, nothing but just the two of us".

"Hey!" Rufus cried indignantly from Ron's pocket.

"Well, you know what I mean" Kim said "It's just nice to spend time being normal teenagers for once".

"You said it, KP" Ron replied "While it's great being globetrotting, world saving heroes, it's good to chillax once and awhile".

The two eventually came to a stop at a bench and sat down. As they sat there cuddling, Ron decided to speak up.

"Hard to believe it's been nearly a year since we hooked up, eh, KP?" he asked.

"I know" Kim replied "It feels like it's just been 21 days".

"Yeah, it's flown by fast, and let me tell you, it's been great" Ron said "Well, not counting all the mishaps I've had like with the battlesuit, the job thing, the time I turned into a giant orange maniac, that thing with Shego turning good, being a mentor, the incident with our Senior class trip, and being turned into a baby. Wait, what was I saying?"

"That it's been a good year?" Kim said.

"Oh, yeah, that" Ron said sheepishly "True, it's had its ups and downs, but whenever I was with you, it was great".

"Likewise" Kim said as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

After a while, Ron decided to speak again.

"Kim, can I ask you something?" he said with utmost seriousness.

"Uh, sure" Kim replied, not knowing where Ron was going.

"When I confessed how I felt about you that night in the warehouse, how come you didn't turn me down?"

Kim looked at Ron for a moment with a serious gaze before it softened and she lightly giggled.

"You actually thought I'd do something like laugh in your face and blow you off when you said that?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, kind of" Ron replied.

"Ron, you've known me for over fourteen years" Kim said seriously "You really think I'm that shallow?"

"No, of course not" Ron said defensively "It's just I know your type of guy and I'm not it…or at least I wasn't".

"Ron" Kim said as she took his hand "Do you know why I took you to the prom after we foiled Drakken? It wasn't because I needed a new date, but because after you admitted how you felt, I finally admitted to myself about how I felt about you".

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Kim said with a nod "The truth was that I was having a conflict with myself last year. At first, it seemed like I'd being going to the prom with you, a just a friend. Part of me wanted to go with you, but another part of me was concerned about…" she sighed "_The food chain_. That's why when that…_thing_ showed up, I immediately fell for him, er, it. But then after I learned the truth and you said what you said, I decided that the food chain didn't mean anything".

Ron smiled at Kim's confession before a thought came to his mind.

"Wait, you said you finally accepted your feelings for me" he said with a raised eyebrow "Just how long have you had feelings for me?"

"For quite a while actually" Kim admitted "It definitely happened before I met Yori".

"Wait, so you _were_ jelling over her?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Of course I was jelling Ron!" Kim yelled "She liked you, she was taking you around the world to hunt down a villain. She was doing my thing!"

"But other girls have liked me and it never upset you before" Ron said.

"That was because I secretly felt nothing would come of it. Tara was too shy to admit her feelings for you, and I felt that thing with Zita was just a crush".

Ron sheepishly laughed when Kim mentioned Zita as he secretly thought to himself about what he was planning to do for Felix before getting back to the matter at hand.

"You still haven't answered my question. How long have you had feelings for me?"

Kim sighed "Around the time of the Moodulator incident".

"Wait, around then?" Ron said in surprise "Cause you were probably feeling aftereffects of when that thing artificially made you…"

"It wasn't artificial!" Kim shouted again "I had Wade look over it. It didn't create emotions. It brought them out and amplified them. What I felt for you was real, if not intensified. Why do you think that when it was set to 'Love', of all people, I went after you?"

Ron thought over what Kim was saying and realized she had a point. Why was it that she went after him of all people instead of those she was crushing on? Could it be that what he saw that day was Kim's real feelings?

As he thought this over, Kim went on "After Wade told me, I decided to keep it a secret from you because I didn't want you freaking out over the idea that I might secretly have a crush on you. However, I was left to wonder if I really did secretly have feelings for you. Over time, the feelings grew stronger and it wasn't until last year that I finally came to terms with them. When you confessed, I decided to act on them".

Ron looked at his girlfriend for a moment before smiling "Our lives are so weird, huh? It takes freaky incidents with mad scientists to realize how we feel about each other".

"Well, like you say, 'Never be normal'" Kim chuckled before leaning close to him.

"You said it" Ron replied as he closed the gap between them and they softly kissed.

"Aww" Rufus said with a sigh as he watched the tender moment.

The pair continued their lip lock until the need for air assaulted their lungs. Parting slowly, they gazed into each other's eyes. Kim wanted to say it. But no, she held it in. This wasn't the proper place or time. She'd follow through with her plan and wait till the night of the prom. Instead, she looked down at her watch.

"It's getting late" she said as she stood up "I better get home. Wouldn't do me any good if my prom date was launched into space by my dad before the big night".

"Shall I walk you home, Milady?" Ron said with a British accent as he held out his hand.

"Why, yes, thank you" Kim said as she took Ron's offered hand and they walked back to Kim's house.

Upon arriving at the domicile, they shared one last kiss before parting ways, both of them happily looking forward to the coming Saturday.

_**TBC…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Many thanks to those still reading. My apologies for this chapter being shorter than usual, but after much thought, I decided to have it lead up to what happens in the next chapter. I don't expect too many reviews for it, but I still hope you'll enjoy it. Remember, I don't own Kim Possible, even though it would be a dream come true if I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I.**

With only a few days left till the prom, Ron needed to act fast in order to help Felix. The next morning at school, just before classes started, Ron met with Felix in the halls, making sure Kim wasn't around.

"Okay, Felix" he was saying "I think I have a plan here. Now, the best course of action would be to get you and Zita together in a romantic setting. Of course, since it would be too hard to get you two together in Paris, we'll just have to settle for the next best location".

"Tell me it's not Bueno Nacho" Felix begged.

"No, of course not" Ron said defensively "Even I know that Bueno Nacho isn't the best place for a romantic first date".

"Really?" Felix asked skeptically.

"Well, I do _now_" Ron said, rubbing the back of his head before moving on to the matter at hand "No, I'm thinking Middleton Tower".

"What?!" Felix yelled "Ron, that's the ritziest place in town, even ritzier than Chez Couteax!"

"Uh, yeah" Ron said simply "What's the problem?"

"The _problem_ is how am even I supposed to get in there, let only get Zita there for a date?!"

"Well, as for the first part, I cashed in a favor I did for them awhile back when their top chef got sick and they needed a replacement" Ron explained.

"Okay" Felix said with uncertainty "But how am I supposed to meet Zita there?"

"Easy" Ron said before outlining his plan, leaving Felix to widen his eyes in shock.

"Ron, are you crazy?!" he practically screamed "That'll never work!"

"Of course it will" Ron said positively just before the bell for first class rang "I've checked to make sure Kim will be busy with the decorations committee tonight, so we're free to put the plan into action after school".

"I don't know, Ron" Felix said worriedly as they went off to class.

"What are you kidding?" Ron said, disappointed by his friend's doubt "It's a brilliant plan, Felix".

**II.**

It's a brilliant plan, Shego!" Drakken said for what seemed like the umpteenth time as he placed a bottle containing a strange substance on a table."This time, the world will be mine!"

"Uh huh, yeah, I've heard it all before, Doc" Shego said dully.

"This one will work, Shego" Drakken said positively as he threw a switch, activating the machine around him, causing a laser beam to radiate the bottle on the table.

"Well, I gotta say, these things you're having me steal are kooky even for you, Dr. D" Shego said.

"I'm being creative this time, Shego" Drakken said as he continued to observe the process in front of him before shutting off the beam and picking up the bottle of now bubbling liquid. Taking to a large cylinder, he poured the contents into it. He then pressed a button and the cylinder began to shake and spin. Eventually, the liquid inside turned green and Drakken shut the device off.

"Excellent" Drakken said as he poured the liquid from the cylinder into a container "Just a few more components and my newest super weapon will be complete".

Shego sighed "What do you want this time, Doc?"

Drakken elaborated on what he needed this time, causing Shego to think he had gone off the deep end.

"Whoa, are you serious?!" she cried.

"As the plague" Drakken said with a grin and a glint in his eyes.

Shego just sighed and set out for her next crazy objective.

**III.**

It didn't take long for school to be let out, but it seemed like forever to Felix. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ron, but his plan sounded too crazy to work. Unfortunately, when he attempted to head for the door to escape, he was caught by Ron before he got far.

"Whoa there, dude!" Ron said "I know you're eager to get with Zita, but we have to deal with this a step at a time".

Felix sighed. Ron would've never guessed he tried to chicken out. He was too trusting for that.

"Ron, are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Certainly, pal" Ron said "Trust me. You follow through with this, and you'll have a date for the prom".

"Well" Felix said with a gulp before resigning himself "Okay".

"Great" Ron said enthusiastically "Just do your part and leave the rest to me".

With that, the two headed for the door and what seemed like Felix's destiny.

**IV.**

As Ron had said, Kim was busy decorating the gym to interfere with his plan to help Felix. The events of the previous night still fresh in her mind, Kim fondly looked forward to when she and Ron would be dancing in this room in just a few days. Shaking off her daydreams, Kim got her head back in the game and continued giving directions to the committee members.

"We need more bunting over there!" she was directing "The balloons go over here. Streamers? Yes, there".

Kim was so glad that Bonnie was too busy with Junior to volunteer for the committee this time. The last thing she needed right now, topped off with Bonnie incessantly going on about Prom Queen, was her critiquing her orders. Within an hour, the committee had completed the majority of the decoration. Kim had just called it a day and everyone was leaving the gym when the familiar four tone beep of her Kimmunicator went off.

"What is it Wade?" she inquired.

"Uh, Kim" Wade said uneasily "Remember how you told me to keep an eye on Ron last night?"

Kim's eyes narrowed "What about it?"

_**TBC…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, that last chapter must've been better than I thought. Anyway, I bet you're all surprised to see a new chapter so soon after the last one, right? Well, I was on such a roll with the last one that I managed to come up with this one within the same day but decided to wait a week to post it. Don't worry, this one is quite longer than the last one. Also, if any of you are Felix/Zita shippers, you may like this, and if you know any, tell them. Anyway, I don't own Kim Possible, yada, yada. On with the story!**

* * *

**I.**

Middleton Tower was indeed the ritziest restaurant/hotel and ballroom in town. Usually, you had to wait months in advance to get a reservation. It was fortunate that Ron was able to get Felix in. Dressed in his best, Felix nervously went into the bistro section of the building, where he found that he was indeed on the waiting list.

Felix was then led to his table where he waited. Before he knew it, Ron was at his side, having arrived earlier.

"Ron, I'm still not sure about this" Felix said to his friend.

"Chill down, Felix, it's perfect" Ron said reassuringly "You want to hook up with Zita, right? Well, then trust me on this".

"Dude, I hope you know what you're doing" Felix said hopefully.

"Don't worry. I've got it completely under control" Ron said confidently before turning away and muttering to himself "At least, I hope I do".

Ten minutes later, as Ron had planned, Zita came in. She was wearing a long purple dress, causing Felix to gape at the sight of how stunning she was. Ron quickly waved Zita over to the table, making sure Felix was hidden behind him.

"Alright, Ron, I'm here" Zita said when she came up to the table "Now why is it you wanted me to come down here in the first place?" She had no idea why in the world Ron had asked her to dress up and meet him at Middleton Tower. But still, her curiosity was peaked and she decided to do what she was asked.

"Zita Flores, I'd like you to meet somebody" Ron said dramatically before he moved out of the way to reveal Felix "Say hello my good buddy, Felix Renton".

"You" Zita said in surprise.

Felix gulped and nervously giggled and waved at her. Apparently, Zita hadn't forgotten about their experience at the mall.

"Well, now that you two have met, I think I'll give you some privacy" Ron said nonchalantly, and before Felix could utter a word of protest, Ron was gone, leaving him alone with Zita.

Several seconds passed and Felix and Zita stared at each other awkwardly. It was then that Felix noticed that Zita was still standing.

"Oh man! I am so sorry" he said ashamed of himself as he gestured her to sit down.

"No problem" Zita said as she sat down opposite him "So, you're friends with Ron too? I had no idea. But then again, you sped out of the arcade so fast, we didn't have much of a chance to talk".

Felix nervously laughed "Yeah, he and I have been buds ever since I started at Middleton High".

"You know, it's funny. While I have heard of you, I haven't seen you apart from that time at the mall" Zita said "I guess we just had different schedules and never met".

It was then that Felix decided to be bold. "Well, while I haven't seen you in class" he said, feeling a little confidence seep in "I have seen you in the arcade. And I have to say, I'm impressed that a girl can be as good as you in there".

"Really?" Zita asked "Then how come you never talked to me until that day at the mall?"

"Because, I guess I didn't have the guts" Felix answered as he looked down "You are so amazing that I just didn't feel I could talk to you. That's why I ran out after our game, because I thought you'd think of me as a loser".

Zita stared at Felix for a few minutes before she began to laugh. Felix looked up at her, thinking that he had made a fool of himself. But before he could leave, Zita spoke.

"Do you know how often this has happened to me?" she asked as she shook her head "Guys think I'm pretty and nice, but they think they're not good enough for me because I'm better than them in the arcade".

"Hey, now" Felix said, feeling much more comfortable "I usually play better than that. It's just that going up against my dream girl threw me off my game".

"So, I'm your dream girl, am I?" Zita said with a smile.

Felix blushed as he realized what he had said, but then decided to stick with it "Yeah, I guess you are. I really like you".

"Well, from what I've learned about, I like you too" Zita said fondly.

"You know, since we're here" Felix said "Want to have dinner?"

"Sounds good to me" Zita agreed before Felix called for a waiter.

**II.**

Ron watched the display from a distance, a sense of accomplishment within him. He then turned to the naked mole rat on his shoulder.

"I told you this was a good idea" he told Rufus victoriously.

Rufus had no choice but to sigh and give Ron a congratulatory 'thumbs up' for his success. However, he felt a strange sensation prickle up inside him and he chanced to turn his head back, where his eyes when wide and he let out a small "Eep!" before ducking into Ron's pocket. Unfortunately, Ron was so wrapped up in his triumph that he remained oblivious that someone was behind him.

At least for a few more moments.

"Playing matchmaker again, huh?" came a familiar voice.

Freezing on the spot, Ron whirled around and saw a certain auburn haired green eyed female, arms folded and a strange smirk on her face.

"Ack, KP!" Ron cried out in surprise "What are you doing here?!"

"Wade informed me that you were doing something here" Kim explained, not wanting to say that the reason he did so was because she asked him to after Ron's bizarre behavior the other day "So" she said as she observed Felix and Zita "Someone's been acting as cupid again, eh?"

Ron gulped. "Now, K-K-Kim, I can explain!" he cried, but before he could go on, Kim placed a hand over his mouth.

"Relax" Kim said with a smirk "I'm okay with this one. They actually look good together".

"Really?" Ron said relieved, to which Kim nodded.

"Still" the teen hero went on with a miffed look "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't try to get _us _a date here".

Ron smiled "Well, we're here now, aren't we? And I believe that the favor I cashed in is still valid".

"Ron!" Kim said in surprise before motioning to their casual clothes "We're not exactly dressed for this place".

"So?" Ron asked "You look nice enough to me. But, then again, you always do".

"Very flattering, Mr. Stoppable" Kim said with a smirk before conceding to his point "Very well, let's find a table".

And with that, the pair went off on their own date, leaving Felix and Zita to their own.

**III.**

Shego eventually discovered the lab which was her next target. In truth, she understood why Drakken wanted part of what was here, but the other item in question was confusing to her. Nevertheless, she snuck up to the facility and crept her way inside.

Slipping through the halls undetected, Shego scoured for her target. As she went past a room, she heard a young man yelling.

"You guys can't keep me here forever! Do you hear me?! I'll get that squeeb if it's the last thing I do!".

Shego shook her head. The kid had potential, but as long as he stayed narrow minded as he was, he'd never get far in the villain game. Ignoring the screams, she continued down the hall, searching for her quarry. Eventually she saw a door with a sign that said Research Room.

Perfect. She had found it.

She was in the process of pulling out her Club Banana card when the handle began turning. Quickly, she darted around the corner as a middle aged blonde man with glasses came out of the room. As he walked down the hall away from her, Shego noticed that he left the door open. She smirked. This was too easy.

Quickly, she ran into room just before the door shut behind her. Looking around, she found a computer console and a table similar to the one in the last lab she had broken into. Quickly, she went to work. Pulling out a disk, she inserted it into the computer before typing on it for a bit before locating the data she was looking for: "Ruta. Research". Pressing in a few commands, she began downloading a copy of the data to the disk.

As the download commenced, she turned to the table. Looking around, she quickly found a rack of tubes labeled "Subject's Mutation Fluid". Grabbing one of the vials, she turned back to the computer to see that the download was completed. Pulling the disk out, she made out of the room with her objectives and was gone.

_**TBC…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I guess many of you weren't expecting Ron's plan to get Felix and Zita together would work. Well, after all the tribulation Ron has been through, I felt he was entitled to a little success. I must say, I'm impressed with the number of reviews this story has gotten. None of my other stories ever got this high before. Anyway, I don't own Kim Possible though I would really like to. Back to the story!**

* * *

**I.**

The following day, the school was gossiping about the rumor that Felix Renton and Zita Flores had started dating. People seeing them in the halls would soon realize that it was not a rumor.

"You know, you did a good thing helping Felix, Ron" Kim said as she and her BF watched Felix and Zita walk by Kim's locker, hand in hand.

"Thanks, KP. You know, maybe I should go into the matchmaking business" Ron said proudly "I mean, I'm all about romance".

"Uh huh" Kim remarked with a dry nod "Except when it comes to your own girlfriend".

"Hey, now" Ron said defensively "I treated you to a nice dinner last night, didn't I?"

"Except you didn't plan on it" Kim countered "The only reason it happened was because I found you at Middleton Tower".

Ron smiled sheepishly before conceding her point "Alright, fair enough. Well, maybe I can prove you wrong by giving you a romantic dinner at my house tomorrow?"

"Well, that's very sweet, Ron" Kim said "But what's wrong with tonight?"

"Ooh, sorry" Ron said with a shake of his head "I got something I need to take care of today, so I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until tomorrow. Besides, wouldn't it be best to have it then considering it would be our 'almost' anniversary?"

Kim thought for a minute and realized Ron had a point "Alright, tomorrow it is".

"Great" Ron said happily "I promise you won't be disappointed, KP".

"Don't worry. _Your_ dinners never disappoint" Kim said fondly as she gave her boyfriend an affectionate hug. Just then, the sound of the bell rang and they went off to class.

**II.**

Drakken's maniacal laughing was so loud, that it was a wonder nobody discovered his lair without the need of tracking equipment.

"You've done well, Shego!" he cried as he clutched his new prizes lovingly "At this rate, the world will soon be in my clutches!"

"Alright, alright" Shego said as she threw her hands out in front of her "Amp down, Dr. D, you're going to blow a spleen".

"My plan is almost ready" Drakken said, practically drooling over the disk and vial Shego had taken as he took them over to his desk "Soon, nothing will be able to stop me!"

"Great" Shego said uninterested "Cause these low quality thefts are starting to get to me".

"Now, just one final piece of the puzzle, and my greatest creation will be finished!" Drakken shouted as he carefully placed the vial alongside the beaker containing the strange mixture he had made earlier.

"Oh, is that all?" Shego asked sarcastically "Fine. Just tell me what this last silly thing you want me to get is so we can get this crazy scheme of yours off the ground".

Stung by Shego's comment, Drakken angrily twitched and sneered at her. Nonetheless, he told her the final ingredient he needed for his plan.

"Whoa, that's a pretty big thing, Doc" Shego said in surprise "It might take me a couple of days to get it here. And aren't you worried that Kimmie will catch onto you if I pull a job like that?"

"Relax, Shego" Drakken said confidently as he slid the disk into his computer to study the research Shego had obtained "The Senior Prom is in two days. Kim Possible will be so distracted that she won't even notice you pulling one final job".

Shego merely sighed in submission "Fine" she said as she walked to the door of the lair "But don't blame me if this blows up in your face".

**III.**

It wasn't long before school let out and Kim and Ron reluctantly went their separate ways for now. Of course, what Ron was doing this afternoon was for his girlfriend as he got on his scooter and made his way downtown. He silently cursed himself for not doing this sooner, but what with helping Felix and all, he had been a tad busy at the time.

Arriving at a certain store, Ron got off his bike and casually walked into it…for the second time.

"Oh no, not you again!" the florist cried as he recognized Ron "Listen, you nut. This store is for flowers. What you're looking for is an 1800's dress shop!"

"Now calm down" Ron said calmly "Our last encounter had a little misunderstanding. What I meant last time is that I'm looking for a _corsage_".

"Oh" the florist said, taking on a cheerier tone "Why didn't you say so? What's the occasion?"

"Well, the Senior Prom is coming up at my school" Ron explained "And I sort of want one for my girlfriend".

"Ah, good" the florist said happily "We specialize in prom corsages. What flower do you want?"

"Well, Kim wouldn't exactly tell me what her dress looks like" Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck "But she did say that any flower would go with it".

"Well, that gives us quite a few options then, doesn't it?" the florist responded as he led Ron to the selection of flowers "Take your pick. We have a wide variety of flowers. Which do you think your girlfriend would like best?"

Ron surveyed the flowers options through their glass case. There were many color options varying from blue to red and pink to purple. Ron scanned them over for three times before a twinge of yellow caught his eye. Looking straight, he saw a small but beautiful yellow daisy.

"Hey, how about that one?" Ron said, pointing at the flower in question "KP loves daisies".

"Ah, nice choice" the florist said as he pulled the flower out "I'll have your corsage ready for you by Saturday".

"Ah, thank you my good man" the blonde said as he paid him in advance.

With that, Ron departed the store, satisfied that Kim would like the flower he had gotten for her, in addition to what he would be giving her the following evening.

**IV.**

The next day was Friday, and with only one day left till the prom, the school was in a frenzy over last minute details. Girls were going on about last minute dress shopping and wondering if they had enough time to get their hair done while those who didn't have a date yet were going around looking for anyone who was single.

Kim herself was busy getting final touches with the prom committee done. The committee had decided to go with an underwater them this year and the whole gymnasium was decorated with seashells hanging on the wall and paper fish hanging from the ceiling in addition to the usual balloons and streamers. The committee had also managed to get the same DJ who played at last year's prom again.

"Okay, people" Kim was directing as she was hanging bunting from a ladder "Let's keep going. We're almost there".

"Kim, I think you're doing a super job on the dance this time" Tara said as she aided the redhead "You've really outdone yourself this time".

"Thanks Tara" Kim said honestly as she held her hand down to the blonde to hand her more bunting.

"I still can't believe it's been about a year since you got together with Ron" Tara said as she passed more up to Kim "How you handling it?"

"Pretty well" Kim said as she took the bunting "In fact he's making me dinner tonight".

"Oh, that's so romantic" Tara gushed "I wish I could find a guy that sweet".

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will, Tara" Kim said confidently.

"Thanks, Kim" Tara said with a nod.

A few minutes later, Kim and Tara had finished their section and climbed down the ladder".

"What do you need me to do now, Kim?" Tara asked.

"I think we need some more streamers over in the corner" Kim said as she directed the blonde in the direction.

Meanwhile, Ron, of course, had put off getting prom tickets for him and Kim till the last minute and was currently waiting in line with all the other guys who had neglected to get prom tickets before now.

"Hey, Ron" the guy right behind him said, turning out to be a fellow member of the football team "How's the best Running Back our team has had doing?"

"Nothing much" Ron responded as the line moved up "Just waiting to get tickets for me and KP".

"Yeah. I'm doing the same for me and my girl" the jock said "So, you looking forward to the dance tomorrow?"

"You bet" Ron said to his teammate "Kim and I are going to get our groove on!"

"I hear it's been about a year since you and Possible hooked up" the football player said "Got anything special planned for the occasion?"

Ron smirked "Funny you should say that".

It wasn't long before Ron and his fellow jock got their tickets and went their separate ways. Awhile later, school let out for the last time before the dance. As everyone was leaving, Kim and Ron met up in the halls.

"Hey KP" Ron said as they affectionately hugged before producing the prom tickets "You and I are all set".

"Great" Kim said "Though I still can't believe you waited till now to get them".

Ron chuckled sheepishly "Well, I was a little busy playing Cupid for a friend, you know. Anyway, how's the gym?"

"It's ready" Kim responded as they started heading for the exit "Tomorrow is going to be fabulous".

"Well then" Ron said with a smirk "Consider tonight a prelude".

"I can't wait" Kim said before a thought came up "Will your parents be home?"

"Nah" Ron said as he shook his head "They're going to a daycare center to try and enroll Hana. It'll just be you and me".

"My, how romantic" Kim giggled "Should I dress up?"

"That's okay" Ron said as they went through the door "You can dress casually. Though it won't really matter to me because you look lovely no matter what".

"Always the charmer, huh?" Kim smirked.

"Eh, I try" Ron said with a shrug "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go set everything up for tonight".

"Very well, I'll see you tonight" Kim said, giving Ron a buss on the check before the two went off to the respective houses to prepare for their evening of romance.

**V.**

As Shego snuck around the outside of the large building, she couldn't help but sigh, unable to believe she was actually doing this. Nevertheless, it got her a paycheck. Making sure there were no guards scouting the area, Shego pulled out a bunch of suction cups and attached them to her hands and knees. She then began scaling the wall of the building until she reached the roof.

Running across the roof, Shego came across a skylight. Peering through it, she saw a hallway below. Fortunately, it was deserted. Lifting the window up, Shego jumped inside and began her search for what Drakken wanted. She soon found a door marked 'Storage Room'. Luckily, it wasn't locked like her other targets. Entering, she found the room had shelves and shelves of bags. Grabbing one of the bags, she quickly left room.

Now came the hard part: Getting out of the building undetected. Since the bag was too heavy for her to carry out through the skylight, she had to find another exit. Walking down the hallway, hoping to find the fire exit, she heard the voices of workers coming her way. Quickly, she threw open the nearest door and entered before they came by.

It was then that she found herself in the factory that produced the stuff in the bag. Shego shook her head that Drakken actually wanted this stuff. Noticing she was on a catwalk, Shego quickly made her way across it to the other side of the room without the workers below spotting her. Reaching the other side, she carefully began to walk down the steps and behind a large crate to avoid being seen.

When no one was looking, Shego snuck out the door and found herself in the main halls. Hearing someone approaching again, she hide behind a potted plant while they past. She then noticed an open window. Throwing the bag through it first, she then jumped out and landed outside.

She couldn't believe it. She actually pulled it off. Now Drakken could put his ridiculous plan into action.

Running over to where the hovercar was hidden in the bushes, Shego threw her stolen cargo into back before climbing in and starting it up. As she rose into the air and prepared to speed away, Shego took one last at the building and noticed the name of it boldly printed on the front.

The GreenCo. Company.

Shaking her head, Shego blasted off back to the lair with the final ingredient for Drakken's plan.

**VI.**

Ron double checked to make sure everything was ready for when Kim arrived. The dinner was just about ready, the candles were in place on the table, the lighting was just about right and his special surprise was in his pocket. Perfect. Everything was set.

And just in time too as the doorbell rang, letting him know that his date had arrived on time. He checked himself over before going over to the door. Instead of his usual red jersey, he was wearing a dinner jacket and brown pants. He then answered the door to see Kim dressed in her black shirt and red skirt.

"Hello Miss Possible" Ron said in fancy manner as he offered his hand "Welcome to Chez Stoppable".

"Why thank you, Mister Stoppable" Kim said politely as she took the offered hand and allowed Ron to lead her to the dining room table.

The room was dimly light, save for the lights of the two candles on the table. Two sets of plates and silverware. Sitting on the table, dressed as a fancy waiter was Rufus.

"Have a seat, Madame" Ron said as he pulled out a chair for Kim.

"My, what manners" Kim said with a light smile as she sat down.

"I'll be right back with our meal" Ron said as left the room. A few minutes later, he returned with a bowl of his special three cheese casserole.

"Dinner is served" he said as he sat the bowl down in the middle of the table "I hope you enjoy it".

"Why I do believe I will" Kim said as Ron sat himself down in the chair opposite her.

Rufus then poured the two some juice and they toasted glasses before digging in. The two then ate in silence, enjoying the taste of the casserole, while at the same time, giving each other loving looks.

"Ron" Kim said as she savored the flavor of the three cheeses in her mouth "I do believe you've did your best here".

Ron smirked "You're just saying that, KP".

"No, I mean it" Kim said "This is great. I doubt anyone can work with cheese like you".

Ron merely smiled back at her before they returned to their meal. Following dinner, they then adjourned to the living room where they sat down on the couch where they snuggled.

"So, care to watch television?" Ron asked.

"Sure" Kim said with a nod "_The Memo Pad_ is coming on in a few minutes".

Ron's mood instantly flipped "Uh, actually, I was hoping for something a little more manly".

"Ron, if you give it a chance, I'm sure you'll enjoy it" Kim said assuringly "Besides, I thought you were in a romantic mood tonight".

"Kim, it is still a chick flick" Ron said as he crossed his arms defiantly "Dudes and chick flicks do not mix!"

Unfortunately, that defiant attitude didn't last very long as Ron turned to his girlfriend and saw her looking at him with glassy eyes and puckered lips.

"No fair using the Pout, KP!" Ron cried, but Kim didn't relent "Oh, okay, you win!"

Grinning triumphantly, Kim turned on the TV and instantly flipped it to _The Memo Pad_. The two sat in silence and watched the tender film play out. It went by so fast that it was over before Kim and Ron knew it.

"There, was that so bad?" Kim asked as she turned to her boyfriend, only to see him lightly sniffling "Ron, are you crying?"

"N-No!" Ron declared as he frantically rubbed his eyes "I just got something in my eyes and it won't come out!"

Kim shook her head in amusement "Ron, there's nothing wrong with being sensitive. Lots of girls like that about guys".

"R-Really?" Ron asked as he continued to sniffle.

"Well, I know I do" Kim said with a seductive smile.

No sooner did she say that then Ron started bawling uncontrollably, wrapping his arms around Kim while she did the same.

"Oh, KP!" Ron said through tears "That was the most touching thing I've ever seen!"

Kim patted Ron on the back gently as the last of his tears came out.

"There" she said softly "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am" Ron said as he sat up and let go of Kim.

"Good, glad you enjoyed the movie" Kim said happily "This has been a very touching evening".

"And the night's not over yet" Ron said as he pulled out a long, thin box, much to Kim's confusion.

"Ron, what's that?" she inquired.

"Well, I was thinking that since you got me that belt for our half-iversary, it only be fair that I get you something for our 'almost' anniversary" Ron explained before opening the box, revealing a sparkling but simple diamond necklace.

Kim could only cover her mouth with her hands to hold in her gasp as she looked at the lovely piece of jewelry.

"Ron" she said when she found her voice "It's beautiful".

"I thought you'd might like it" Ron said with a shrug "It took me quite a chunk of change to get it".

Ron removed the necklace from the box and immediately understanding his intention, Kim turned around and lifted her hair. Acting chivalrously, Ron then placed the necklace around Kim's neck and fastened the clasp. Kim then turned back to Ron and looked at the necklace hanging around her.

"It looks good on you" Ron said with a smile as he took her hands "But then again, almost anything does".

Kim smiled back at him "Thanks, Ron".

"Happy 'almost' anniversary" they said at the same time, without the thought of calling 'Jinx'.

That was the last thing that was said for awhile. Kim and Ron then began to passionately kiss and cuddle. They soon laid back on the couch as the continued to lovingly share kisses. After awhile, their need for air hit them and they slowly parted, looking into each other's sparkling eyes.

Kim held her tongue. Despite what she wanted to say, she knew it still wasn't time. That would come at the dance tomorrow. She then looked at the digital clock on the table and saw it was 10:55.

"Well, it's getting pretty late" she said as she reluctantly sat up "I think I better get on home".

"Well, okay" Ron said as he got off the couch as well and led her to the door.

"I had a really great evening, Ron" Kim said.

"Me too, KP" Ron said "See ya tomorrow".

"You too" Kim said before they shared one last buss.

Kim then departed the Stoppable house with a smile while Ron went up to his room in a similar state, both of them knowing that tomorrow would be a night that neither of them would forget.

_**TBC…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Man, I don't know what's more amazing, the fact that I actually managed to get this far with a story or the fact that it's so popular. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I put a lot of work into it. And considering what premiered eight years ago today, it sort of makes this chapter extra special. Also, special thanks to Sentinel103 for pointing out a misspelling in my last couple of chapters. Anywho, I don't own Kim Possible no matter how much I wish it so. Well, enough of my jabbering. On to the real meat of the story!**

* * *

**I.**

The night of the prom had finally arrived, and Ron was in his room, getting ready.

"Well, Rufus" Ron was saying to his naked mole rat as he put on his jacket "Tonight's the big night".

"Yep" Rufus said with a nod.

"Hard to believe that a year ago today, I didn't think I'd have a chance with KP" the blonde said fondly "And now look where we are".

"Uh huh" Rufus agreed.

"And while I was a nervous about going to the dance last year" Ron was saying as he began tying his bowtie "This year, I've got nothin' stressing me".

Rufus narrowed his eyes at Ron's last comment, clearly not buying it. The fact that Ron's tie looked like a piece of origami made it clear.

Ron smiled sheepishly as he motioned for Rufus to help with his tie, which the mole rat instantly complied "Alright, so maybe I'm a little nervous. I mean, this is my first year anniversary with Kim. I want it to go perfectly. Is that too much to ask?"

"Uh uh" Rufus said as he finished tying the tie.

"Thanks, Dude" Ron said as he high fived the rodent "Well, I'm all set. I just need one more thing".

He reached into his draw and pulled out a small case. He had picked up the corsage earlier that afternoon. Placing the case in his pocket, he was ready.

"Well, that's that" Ron said as he walked to the door of his room with Rufus on his shoulder "You ready for the dance, pal?"

"Yahoo!" Rufus replied.

**II.**

It didn't take Ron and his family, who had insisted on taking pictures, to arrive at the Possibles' house. After taking a moment to check himself over, he rang the doorbell. They were then greeted by Kim's parents.

"Ah, Ronald, Gene, Jean, Hana" Mr. Possible said "We've been expecting you. Come on in".

"Thanks, James" Gene, Ron's father said as they walked through the door and into the main hall of the house.

So, Ronald" Mrs. Possible "I see your folks came here with you".

"Yeah" Ron explained "They wanted to get to get a few shots of me and Kim on the second most special night of my life, behind Graduation".

"Well, isn't that nice" Anne said before calling upstairs "Kimmie, your Prince Charming is here" causing Ron to blush.

"Alright, Ronald" James said "There's something we need to discuss first".

"I know, I know" Ron cut him off "I'll have Kim back by her eleven 'o'clock curfew".

"Actually" James said with a smile "I was going to go with Midnight".

"Oh" Ron said, surprised "Thank you, sir".

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get the camera" James said as he left.

No sooner did he leave than a soft voice spoke.

"Hello, Ron".

Ron looked up to see a figure appeared at the top of the stairs; a figure that, as soon as he laid eyes on, took his breath away. For there was Kim. And on her, clinging to her by spaghetti straps, and hugging her just right like it was made just for her, was the white prom dress she had purchased a few days ago, the dress that Ron was seeing for the very first time. Going with the ensemble were matching white gloves and slippers. Her hair was done up like it was at the Homecoming dance, along with the same earrings. Topping it all off was the necklace he had given her the previous night.

All in all, she almost looked like a princess.

Seeing the reaction on Ron's face at her appearance, Kim smiled back at him and gracefully began walking down the stairs. This time her descent was not disrupted by the tweebs.

"Whoa" Ron said breathlessly as Kim reached the bottom of the stairs "KP, you're beautiful".

"You don't look too bad yourself, Ron" Kim replied with a light smile before looking to her mother, who merely smiled back and winked before Kim walked up to Ron.

"Oh, by the way" Ron remembered as he pulled the box out of his pocket "I brought you a _corsage_".

"I figured you would" Kim said as Ron removed the plant from the box while she extended her left arm, allowing Ron to place the corsage on her free wrist that didn't have the Kimmunicator "Ooh, a daisy. My favorite".

"I knew it would be" Ron replied with a grin.

At that moment, Mr. Possible had come back with the camera.

"Alright you two" he said as he pushed Kim and Ron closer together to take a picture, while Jean brandished her own camera "Smile wide".

Kim and Ron snuggled close, with Kim putting her arms on Ron's shoulders while Ron put his own around her waist. After a few flashes from James' and Jean's cameras, they were ready to go.

"Bye guys" Kim said as she took Ron's arm and lead him out the door "Don't wait up".

"Have fun, you two" Gene, Ron's father, said as the parents waved their children off.

"We will, Dad" Ron replied before the two got into Kim's car and drove off.

Their next destination was the prom.

**III.**

Upon arriving at the school, Kim and Ron could tell things were already going into full swing based on the sounds coming out of the gym.

"You ready, KP?" Ron asked as they exited the Sloth "Time to show off our bon-diggity dance moves".

Kim just shook her head playfully before taking Ron's hand and walking up to the gym "Come on, let's go".

No sooner did Kim and Ron enter the gym then they saw many of their classmates dancing to an upbeat song.

"I was wondering when you two would get here" Monique said as she walked up to them in her dark blue dress "Girl, you look fabulous".

"You look pretty good yourself, Monique" Kim replied as she hugged her best friend.

"Hmm, everybody seems to be getting their shine on" Ron commented as he watched everyone dance "Shall we join in?"

"Oh yes, let's" Kim said as they walked out onto the dance floor.

As they walked into the center of the gym, Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and headed for the refreshment table. Upon reaching the table, the naked mole rat immediately grabbed a cracker which he dipped in a bowl of cheese before taking a bite.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron danced like there was no tomorrow as the music continued to play. Around them were many of their friends, including Kim's fellow cheerleaders and their dates as well as Monique who danced off to the side. Kim boogied to the music in a similar fashion to last year's dance while Ron got his groove on and showed off his mad dancing skills. Ron grabbed Kim's wrist and twirled her around, spun her and dipped her in a fancy manner before letting her go and they continued to dance.

"Now this is what I call party" Ron said as the song went on, Kim dancing with her back facing him.

"You said it" Kim replied as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and they danced close together.

"Well K, looks like you decided to show up with the loser dog anyway" Bonnie said as she danced with Junior "Thought you'd feel put off by _my_ guy. I was lucky he was able to show up from his tour of becoming a pop sensation".

Ron initially panicked, thinking Kim would blow a gasket, however, much to his surprise, she maintained a happy look.

"Don't worry" she said reassuringly "Not even Bonnie can get to me tonight".

Relieved, the tow-headed blonde continued dancing with his girlfriend until something caught his eye.

"Hey" he said as he pointed to the door "Look who just walked in".

Sure enough, in came Felix and Zita, hand in hand, wearing the same outfits they had worn on their first date.

"Well" Kim said as the pair made their way onto the dance floor "I wonder how that happened" she asked as she looked to Ron with a wink while he smiled broadly before they resumed dancing.

Song after song, Kim and Ron continued to dance the night away. While many of them were quick paced, a few of them were slow songs, which Kim refused to sit out.

Eventually, Kim's throat began to dry.

"Ron" she said as she stopped dancing to the fast paced music "I'm feeling a little thirsty".

"Oh, you want something to drink?" Ron asked "No problem". With that, Ron led her to the refreshment table.

Over at the table, they noticed that Rufus was feasting on humus. Moving over to the punch bowl, Ron ladled out two cups.

"Here you go, my lady" he said as he offered one of the cups to Kim.

"Nice to see you can be courteous sometimes" Kim said as she took the cup.

"Hey, KP" Ron said as they drunk their punch "Take a look".

On the table was a bunch of tally cards. On each card was a list of couples. Naturally, Kim and Ron were one of them. Next to the cards was a small machine that no doubt was used to tally the votes.

"This must be for voting for the king and queen" Ron said before looking at Kim with a sly look "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kim naturally knew what was on Ron's mind. "It doesn't exactly seem right to vote for ourselves, Ron" she replied.

"What's wrong with it?" Ron asked "You know Bonnie's going to vote for herself and Junior. Besides, this might be a good way to get back at her for the whole 'Homecoming' thing".

Kim thought for a minute and realized Ron had a point "Alright, let's do it" she said with a smirk.

With that, they put a check mark by their own names on one of the cards. They then slid the card into the slot of the machine which beeped and whirled as it counted the vote. Having voted, Kim and Ron finished their punch before returning to the dance floor just in time for the next song.

While they danced, Kim noticed that several other people were sliding ballots into the machine too. While she knew it was shallow, she couldn't help but wonder how many were voting for her and Ron.

When the song had finished, Mr. Barkin, the chaperone, made an announcement.

"Okay people, listen up!" he was yelling "It's time to see who will be crowned our Senior Prom king and queen. As you all have already noticed, the ballots have been slipped into this tally machine supplied by Possible's tech whiz friend that's complete automatic so that this time, we don't have to worry about any _dishonest _third parties messing with the vote" he said as he shot a dirty look to Ron Reager, who could only grin in embarrassment.

Remembering how Wade explained how to operate it, Barkin pushed a button on the side of the machine. It whirled, clicked, and beeped for a few seconds before spitting out a slip of paper.

"And the Senior Prom King and Queen is…" Barkin said as he pulled the paper from the machine.

Suspense filled the air for a single moment which seemed to drag on for several moments as everyone waited in fevered anticipation. Everyone watched with hope and panic as Barkin looked at the sheet in his hand.

"...Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible!" he finished "By a single vote!"

Time seemed to stop for a second as the info sunk in. Then everybody cheered; even louder than when Kim and Ron first appeared together at last year's prom. Bonnie merely huffed before walking off to the side to pout, Junior following to attempt to cheer her up. Kim and Ron were at first surprised by the turn of events, similar to how they felt about everyone's reaction to them becoming a couple, but then just like last year, they got use to it, complete with Ron giving a loud "Booyah!" over the cheering before walking through the crowd to receive their crowns.

The pair waved to everybody as they approached the platform. Taking the moment as seriously as he had the last time he was voted king, Ron knelled before Barkin, who merely rolled his eyes before placing the crown on his head. Kim, having not worn a tiara before, merely took it nervously. Everyone then applauded the king and queen while Bonnie grumbled in the back as Junior attempted to calm her down by massaging her shoulders. Kim and Ron then posed for the photographer from the yearbook committee as he snapped a picture.

"Well, at least there's one picture of us as royals in the yearbook" Kim said happily.

"Don't forget" Ron pointed out "There's also that picture of as 'Cutest Couple', so that's two pictures of us in the yearbook".

"That too" Kim said with a smile as she and Ron waved to their classmates.

"Alright, everybody" the DJ said "This song has been selected as a dedication to the prom king and queen".

At that moment, the familiar beginning tune of '_Could It Be_' began to play. Surprised, Kim and Ron looked to the DJ booth to see Rufus standing beside the record player with a smirk and a wink on his face.

"They're playing our song" Ron said with a smile as offered his hand to his girlfriend "Care to dance?"

"Why yes, thank you" Kim said as she took Ron's hand and they walked out into the center of the dance floor, surprised that everyone had moved out of the way.

As the familiar tune played, Kim and Ron felt it fit the tone as it had done exactly one year ago.

Eventually, everyone else but Bonnie and Junior joined in the dance, but gave the prom king and queen plenty of room. They even saw Felix dancing with Zita, his chair hovering a couple feet off the ground.

As Kim continued to dance with her BF and the song that had all but had been made theirs continued, she felt a wave of Déjà vu over her as she recalled the feelings she experienced one year ago and remembered exactly why she had chosen Ron.

It was then she knew it was time to say it.

Just like one year ago, Kim stopped dancing, to which Ron automatically stopped too.

"What's the matter, KP?" the blonde asked concerned.

"Nothing" Kim said as she looked Ron in the eye with utmost seriousness "There's just something I need to say".

"Well, shoot" Ron gave the go ahead.

"Ron" the redhead said slowly "Do you remember that time I lost my memory?"

"Uh, that's a pretty ironic thing to say, but yes" Ron said with a nod.

"Do you remember after I remembered that we were dating that I said I 'think' I love you?" Kim went on.

"How could I forget something like that?" Ron said as he thought back to that moment fondly.

"Well, I take it back" Kim said.

Ron was aghast. Kim was changing her might about how she felt about him? He felt like he was about to fall to pieces.

"I'm sure of it now" Kim went on "I don't think I do, I know I do. Ron Stoppable, I love you".

Ron's eyes couldn't possibly get any wider than they were.

"You really love me?" he asked uneasily.

"I do" Kim replied with a smile.

Ron smiled back "I…I love you too, KP".

Kim's smile got even wider "I hoped you would say that".

As they smiled at each other, Ron had to ask Kim something.

"So, better than last year?" he asked.

"Waaay better than last year" Kim answered "Just one thing is missing to make it perfect".

"What?" Ron asked.

"This" Kim answered before bringing her lips to Ron's in their most passionate kiss yet which, as if by fate, occurred at the exactly same moment as their first one had one year ago.

**IV.**

As all things usually do, the prom came to an end. Kim and Ron were among the last of the stragglers who left the gym. They then got into the Sloth and drove off for home.

Upon arriving at the Possible household, they noticed the lights were out.

"Uh, what's up with that?" Ron pointed out.

"Apparently, Mom and Dad decided not to wait up for me" Kim figured "Or at least, Mom convinced Dad not to".

"Well, KP" Ron said as he got out of the Sloth, Kim following suit "It was a great night. I'll see you in the morning".

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kim demanded as Ron started to walk off.

"Um, back home?" Ron answered.

Kim shook her head. "It's too late for you to walk home, Ron" she said "It's better if you spend the night".

Ron sighed "Alright. But you're the one who has to explain it to your dad when he finds me".

"Deal".

Entering, they found the house completely dark. They then walked into the living room.

"Care to watch a little T.V before going to bed, KP?" Ron asked as he picked up the remote.

"Alright" Kim agreed "But keep the sound down so not to wake anybody".

"Got it" Ron said as he turned on the television and the two snuggled up on the couch with Ron putting his arm around Kim's shoulder.

Surprisingly, what was one was_ Agony County_, featuring the final episode where Danny and Charity got together.

After the show was over, the pair began to get tired, worn out from all the excitement of the evening.

It wasn't long before they both fell asleep on the couch, still in their prom outfits and their arms around each other. They didn't even notice Kim's mother come down and drape a blanket over them before going back upstairs to sleep.

_**TBC…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I bet a lot of you are surprised that Drakken's plan didn't occur during the prom. Well, I never exactly said that it would, now did I? Considering everything that has happened to Kim and Ron throughout the series, I felt that they had earned one night of uninterrupted romance. Wouldn't you agree? Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story and reviewed. This is quite possibly my most popular story yet. Well, the usual stuff, I don't own Kim Possible no matter how much I wish. **

**Bonus Note: If anyone would be so kind, could you please nominate this story for best K/R moment in next year's Fannies, if there are any?_  
_**

**And now the final chapter of the story!**

* * *

**I.**

Drakken was feeling better than he had a week ago. Much better. In fact, he was downright elated. After Shego had returned with the final item he needed for his scheme, he had been working nonstop for the past couple days, perfecting his new method of achieving world domination. Finally, he spoke up.

"It's almost finished" he cackled "I'm merely away from finally taking over the world".

"Hooray for you, Doc" Shego said listlessly "I'll just be glad when you stop your cackling so I can enjoy my magazine in peace. And you know, I still can't believe you had me steal a bag of Super-Gro plant food. And I thought your Diablo scheme was random".

"Oh, you just don't know genius when you see it" Drakken said defensively before he stopped working "At last. It's done, Shego. My greatest creation and the key to global conquest is finally ready!" he hoisted his creation up in the air to display it "Behold!"

Shego stared at the invention skeptically "Doesn't look like much, Doc".

Drakken frowned "Don't be put off by appearances, Shego. This is perhaps the key to my destiny!"

"Eh, you're the doc, Doc" Shego said with a shrug.

"Now, we'll need to relocate in order to mass produce" Drakken said as he hauled his creation to his hovercar "Come Shego!"

**II.**

With the Senior Prom behind them, everyone was now talking about upcoming Graduation in one week. Ron, of course, was excited to be finally leaving high school behind. However, that wasn't what he was talking about at the moment.

"I can't believe Barkin actually gave a pop quiz during the last week of school" he was complaining as he and Kim walked through the halls "I mean, who does that?"

"Apparently, Barkin" Kim answered.

"Well, I'm just glad I was able to get a good grade on it" Ron said "According to Barkin, that final test counts as a credit. I'd hate to have to go through summer school after everything I've been through".

"Totally" Kim agreed.

"Still, I can't believe we're finally graduating" Ron said, getting into a jovial mood "This is the biggest thing that's ever happened to me" Just then he received a furious glare from his girlfriend "Oh, right. Second biggest thing".

"That's better" Kim said with a smile as she opened her locker door. No sooner did she did than Wade appeared on the computer screen.

"Kim" the tech guru said "I've got a Drakken sighting"

"Well, it was a nice break while it lasted" Ron said with a shrug.

"Can't argue with you there" Kim agreed before getting to the matter at hand "Where is he Wade?"

"In the Alpines" the techie responded.

"Again?" Kim asked "How many times have we found his lair in those mountains?"

"Yeah, I mean does he have a chain of them up there or what?" Ron asked.

"Well, I guess we can wonder about that later" Kim said as she went into Mission Mode "Come on, Ron!"

With that, they were out the door to face whatever Drakken had planned.

**III.**

Out in space, a strange craft was following the blue orb. Aboard it, two sets of yellow eyes narrowed at the ball.

"To think that lifeforms of such a pathetic planet could inflict such humiliation" said a female voice.

"Do not worry" a male voice replied "This planet will pay for the outrage it's committed"

A beam of energy lanced out from the front of the craft, striking a spot on the globe, burning yet another mark into it as a sign of its new masters.

**The End**


End file.
